


Started without me?

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dildos, Facials, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco comes home and catches Mario masturbating and punishes him for starting without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started without me?

Mario cursed when he pushed open the front door and realised Marco still wasn’t home, he had struggled all day with a raging hard on and he just couldn’t take it any more. Mario headed straight upstairs and into his bedroom. Mario laid on the bed for a couple of minutes deep in thought smiling wickedly to himself Mario quickly removed his clothes and reached over to the night stand where Marco keeps their lube. Mario squirted a small amount onto his fingers and brought them down to his own entrance, gasping as he slid in the first finger and fucking himself up it, crying out Marco’s name as he added a second finger he fucked himself couple of times then pulled out his fingers. Fingers just weren’t enough, Mario pulled out a box from underneath the bed where they kept their toys, Mario pulled out a large pink dildo not quite as big as Marco’s cock because Marco wasn’t cool with things inside Mario that are bigger than himself.

Mario squirted a minimal amount of lube onto the toy and flipped onto his stomach and pushed in the toy, mumbling a quick “ahh” as it slid the whole way in, Mario turned it on and let the thing vibrate against his prostate the angle is awkward but Mario is pulling the toy in and out of himself while rubbing his erection against the sheets of his bed.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Mario’s mouth fell open as he turned his head and rested it on his shoulder “Uh?”

Marco bit his lip in an attempt not to smirk at the pure sexiness of it “Bad boy”

Marco stepped forward and pulled the toy out of Mario’s ass who moaned feeling empty, Marco removed his own clothes then turned to look at Mario

“Over my lap”

“What?” Mario blushed

“Lay over my lap”

Mario nodded and pushed himself up from the bed and laid across Marco’s legs, he instantly put his hands onto Mario’s cheeks and soothed a palm across them, Mario gasped as Marco brought a hand down unexpectedly, the first slap didn’t leave a mark so Marco brought his hand down harshly on to his left ass cheek, sending another three slaps down on to the same place Mario has a burning red mark, Marco turned his attention to his right ass cheek taking a rougher approach this time sending a series of five hard slaps onto the same place without giving Mario a break. With one last slap onto Mario’s thigh Marco pushed him off his knees.

“You’re a little slut Mario, you couldn’t wait half an hour until I arrived home” Marco hoped he wasn’t being too harsh, it’s not the first time this has happened and he hoped Mario would know he doesn’t mean it and would never hurt his little lover on purpose.

Marco reached down to the toy box Mario had left open and pulled out some ropes “On your back”

“Marco no” Mario shouted but he wanted this wanted it so bad, he loved when Marco punished him

“Mario yes” Marco said No means yes Marco repeated to himself in his head over and over

Marco grabbed Mario’s right arm and tied it to the head bored doing the same with his left hand, Marco pulled out a gag from the box and pressed his mouth to Mario’s ear making the younger man shiver

“Mario, if you want to stop just cry out the safe word, I don’t want to hurt you ok?” Mario nodded

Marco brought up the gag and shoved the ball of it into his mouth then buckling it at the back, Marco tied tight enough so Mario couldn’t speak but not tight enough to restrict him al together with the safe word on Marco’s mind.

Marco nudged Mario’s legs apart and settled in between them pressing a finger against Mario’s entrance to check he’s still lose, realising he is Marco withdrew his fingers and raised Mario’s hips pressing his hard cock against Mario’s hole the pushed in, the slide to the hilt was easy the toy already loosing him enough to take Marco’s cock with ease, Marco gave Mario no time adjust he wanted this to be painful and pulled all the way the slammed back in, Marco pushed Mario’s legs back so far the settled next to his face almost bending the younger man in two as he started a rough quick rhythm pounding into his prostate with every thrust making Mario’s cock jerk harshly, Marco pounded into him three more times before Mario let go painting his own chest and face with cum with a muffled moan. Marco brought his eyes down to scan at Mario’s face to make sure he was doing ok, satisfied Marco carried on snapping his up impossibly faster the only sound in the room their hips slapping together Marco still continuing to hit Mario’s prostate, suddenly Mario made a animalistic noise around the gag and came again catching Marco off guard “You ok Mario?” Mario nodded around the gag and Marco took the hint to carry on Marco was close now speeding up his thrusts one last time to ride through his own orgasm Marco came harder than he ever has in his life and filled Mario to the brim, Marco pulled out instantly and collapsed next to him.

“Some fan there, eh Mario” Marco laughed then rolled over to face Mario remembering about the gag only to find Mario was asleep already, Mario looked so cute like that but Marco started to worry he had seriously hurt him and ran into the bath room and grabbed a wet cloth then running back into the bed room, dabbing the cloth against Mario’s sweat damp forehead the younger man flicked open his eyes.

“mhfhr?” Mario mouthed but Marco couldn’t understand and took off the gag

“What was that baby?”

“You woke me up, I was sleeping” Mario laughed

“I thought I hurt you, I’m sorry” Marco took Mario’s head into his hand and pressed a kiss against his mouth.

“Are you kidding me that was incredible, I’ll have to start to misbehave more”

Marco giggled and untied Mario’s hands bringing the small body into his own “You just sleep Mario”

Mario nodded and pressed his head against Marco’s chest and slowly closed his eyes while Marco ran his hands through Mario’s sweaty hair, god he loved this man so much and nothing could ever change that. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote about a year ago and forgot about. I am very sorry if you don't like it, I just found it funny.


End file.
